Magical Binds
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: Co Written with Dragon's Blaze. After a potion unlocks her hidden desires the Winx are forced to succumb to Bloom and their own desires. We own nothing. Rated MA for sexual content.


Bloom looked back at the book hoping she had gotten everything correct.

"Add a dash of spring water and here we go." Bloom poured in the small vial of water into the potion. "Ok this should reveal something about the person who drinks it." Bloom finished with the only thing left to do was drink it, taking the vial in her hands; she drank the potion wondering what would happen. After a few moments she felt nothing different.

"Did it work? I don't feel any different." Bloom sighed it seemed like she had messed up. She looked down at her outfit stained with the ingredients of the potion, a disappointed sigh escaping her lips. She glanced at a nearby mirror, wincing at just how bad it was; her eyes moved down to her breasts. She had filled out a lot in the past year; she was now a full D cup size, her now tight fitting teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves was covered in purple slashes and random green splotches and her blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs that hugged her plumper ass was supporting cuts at the knees and red stains at the thighs and ankles of the clothing. Even her yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep had some black spots from the potion brewing. Her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head, tired, allowing her hair, now reaching just past her knees

 _'You know I do look good.'_ She thought to herself as she brought her hands to her breasts, cupping them firmly. _'I never noticed it before.'_ She rolled her hands over her mounds through the cloth. A feeling of heat came over her for a moment before to she pushed it away.

"No Bloom focus." The redhead headed to the shower. After a good 15 minutes she walked out of the shower dripping wet, wrapped in a white towel with her clothes in hand and headed back to her and Flora's room, pausing as a thought of her roommate crossed her mind. _'Flora does look pretty good too…guess we both did well for ourselves this past year.'_ Sitting on her bed the image of Flora's nude form flashed in her mind's eye, bringing a flush of pomegranate to her cheeks.

' _Where did that come from?'_ Bloom internally gasped, shaking her head to banish the lewd image of her friend and roommate. A sudden light headed sensation began to overtake her, the room spinning, her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell onto her back on her bed unconscious, the potion finally taking its toll.

Within her dream Bloom found herself; sat upon a throne in her usual attire, just tighter than normal, her hard nipples poking through the fabric, she shivered at the fabric of her shirt caressed her hard nipples. She was surrounded by her friends, the Winx sat around her, kneeling on the floor, each one not a stitch of clothing on them. Bloom felt herself turn bright red, but she couldn't but feel as though this was right, it was weird but…this…felt right. The nude Flora began to crawl towards her, her breasts dangling below her, jiggling. She climbed the blushing redhead and wrapped her around Bloom, pushing their breasts together.

"We love you Mistress." She leaned in and kissed Bloom's lips, her tongue brushing against her roommate's lips, probing them, begging for them to part and allow her to enter. Bloom found herself returning the embrace and began to kiss her back, allowing her tongue to enter her mouth and to dance with her own.

Bloom finally awoke, sitting up straight in her bed, cheeks flushed and her heart beating quickly; a familiar warmth between her legs. She noticed the sun had set and now two moons of magic illuminating the night sky. Bloom noticed the quiet sound of near silent moans coming from the other side of the room, Flora's bed.

She nervously bit her lower lip as she hesitantly began to slowly turn and was greeted by the sight of her beautiful roommate masturbating. Bloom couldn't take her eyes off of her as she watched the honey haired girl get closer and closer to her sweet release. Bloom felt her own hands move over her own naked body having lost her towel during her 'restful' sleep, feeling the fire between her legs rise, growing more hungry and powerful as Flora's moans became more frantic. Why was this so hot?

Finally Flora came groaning as she lost herself and allowed two words to escape her virgin lips.

"Oh Bloom!" She moaned, climaxing as her fantasy came to an end, her entire body trembling in pleasure.

Bloom hesitated. Flora was pleasuring herself…to her. _'But isn't she in a relationship...with Helia.'_ Anger and jealousy filled her, flooding through her veins as she thought of the boy in question. _'Flora is mine!'_ She screamed within her mind. She paused for a moment, surprised by her own thought and considered it for a moment. The potion was supposed to show something about herself…maybe it…released some hidden desires? She mused.

She slid off of her bed and silently moved over to Flora before pouncing on Flora and pinning her against the bed, one hand slamming against her mouth, silencing her while her others slid into her pussy. Flora tried to scream but her cries were muffled by Bloom's finger.

"So…fantasizing about me?" Bloom smirked down at her, her tone a sultry whisper.

Flora found herself trying to shrink into the bed and disappear; Bloom's hungry gaze only grew as they stared into one another's eyes. "But what about Helia?" Flora's heart skipped a beat, falling in her chest. "Then again I doubt he'd be against bringing another girl into bed." Bloom laughed.

Bloom's smile grew further as a thought came to her, "Or perhaps you simply don't want Helia anymore." Bloom leaned and dragged her tongue over Flora's neck causing the girl to release pleasurable moans, trembling. Bloom couldn't believe it, "You're not attracted to him at all are you?" Flora stopped her mild resistance, blushing deeply.

"Are you a lesbian?" Bloom questioned with a sultry tone, removing her hand from Flora's mouth.

The nature fairy could only gasp, her voice trembling. "Y-Y-Yes." She admitted only for Bloom to slide her fingers in and out of her folds, Flora's eyes closing in pleasure.

"Well I have to say I'm disappointed that you tried to hide this from us..." Flora's eyes snapped open, looking back up at her roommate; Bloom was completely naked, the lavender haired girl admired her figure only to be rewarded by a kiss, bestowed upon her by the redhead.

Flora didn't fight back, giving herself to the kiss, allowing Bloom's tongue to enter her mouth and dominate her own. Secretly desiring this for so long she couldn't help but give into her lust. Bloom's hands moved up into Flora's nightgown removing it as she played with her breasts, groping them roughly. The nature fairy's tits were DD cups and Bloom wasn't surprised to feel the globes of flesh having glimpsed their impressive site many, many times, massaging them hungry.

An old spell returned to the redhead's mind one in which the more evil circles of fairies and covens of witches had cast in the past. Breaking the kiss Bloom leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Would you be mine Flora?"

Flora's eyes widened. Bloom's seductive tone surrounded her, enticed her. Her body yearned with desire, to surrender herself to Bloom, to give of herself.

"Yes." She gasped out, her whole body trembling with desire.

"Then be mine." Bloom whispered into Flora's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Bloom began to the chant the ancient spell, surrounding herself with a dark purple aura, her hair curling in the air.

Bloom watched as Flora's aura took on a light honey shade, the spell infecting her aura, a portion of her own aura gaining a honey tint, linking Flora to her roommate. The spell had once been used to make mystical beings siblings by mana. Or even closer lovers. The moment the two aura met Flora's closed her eyes as Bloom's aura washed over her. It was in a moment but Flora felt a change about her. Opening her eyes partially, peaking through her closed lids, she watched as her breasts inflated, her figure becoming more mature and curved, sexier, her hips widening, with her waist forming a perfect hourglass.

She turned her gaze to Bloom, her body was also changing, her hair lengthening, sliding round her breasts, highlighting them, only a cup smaller then her own, her figure more befitting a supermodel than a teenage girl.

Bloom slid her finger over Flora's pussy lips, the honey girl bucking beneath her delicate touch. Bloom leaned in, whispering with a seductive tone to her voice,

"You are mine now Flora, my lover my wife and," She spoke the last part softly, delicately "My sex slave." Flora moaned as Bloom shot two more fingers in side of her at those words. "In mind, body and soul. You are mine." She finished, Flora screaming in pleasure. Her entire body trembling as an intense orgasm shot through her. She felt her body go limp beneath Bloom's hold. She was hers now and would always be."


End file.
